Teach Me Magic!-Job
Welcome to Crocus! : Hand In hand, Mandi and Niklas get off the train to find the wonderful capital of Fiore, Crocus. Niklas: "It's big, I'll give it that" Mandi: " Well it is the capital" Niklas: "yea but....never mind" This was Niklas and Mandi's first job. Here in the city of Crocus, the would teach a young boy magic. Niklas: "So where is his house" Mandi: "It's only down these 2 streets and to the left" Niklas: "ok that's not to bad" Mandi: "Yes it is!" Mandi: "Summon Angus so I can ride him" Niklas: "Are you really that lazy" Mandi: "no, but are you really that mean to not do your fiance a favor?" Niklas: "*sighs* fine" Niklas: "''Summon! The black bear! Angus!''" As a green seal appears, a muscular looking black bear with a saddle steps through the seal. Niklas: "There. Happy?" Mandi: "Extremely!, *kisses cheek*" ....30 minutes later.... Niklas: "finally, were here" Mandi: "I told you it was a long walk" Niklas: "oh well" Niklas taps the door three times and a young man of average height appears. He has Brown hair and a slender face. Jimmy: "Are you the guys from Koma Inu?" Niklas/Mandi: "Yep!" Jimmy: "Hi!! I'm Jimmy Tatronus. Niklas: "Nice to meet you! I'm Niklas and this is Mandi." Mandi: "Hi there!" Jimmy: "So what magic are you going to teach me" Mandi: "Actually we were wondering if you wanted to learn Rainbow Fire magic or Celestial Spirit Magic?" Jimmy: "Fire sounds cool!" Niklas: "dang it"(mutters) Jimmy: "What's that on your hip?" Niklas: "My keys?" Jimmy: "no the rod" Niklas: "oh that's my staff, it can expand to any length I wish" Jimmy: "Cool! Can you train me in that too?" Niklas: Sure! If you really want to." Mandi: "Alright, then let's get started" ....Mandi in the back yard with Jimmy.... Mandi: "Ok Jimmy, lets start with the basics. I'm going to start off by showing you how to make a flame." Jimmy: "Cool!" Mandi: "Fire magic allows you to control the kinetic energy of magic particles, thus creating fire." *holds out hand and a purple flame appears* Jimmy: "I wanna try!!!" Mandi: "Concentrate on the magic flowing through you and the magic particles surrounding you. Then focus on a single spot and move the particles there to create fire. Once you figure out how to make a flame you can change its attributes; for example you can create colored flames." Jimmy: "Ok, got it. Now let me try!!!" Mandi: "Ok, ok! Give it your best shot." Jimmy: *squints eyes closed* "I......think.... *grunts* ....I feel.....the flame.....forming..." *BANG* *a cloud of smoke surrounds Jimmy and Mandi* Mandi: "Jimmy! *coughs* are you ok?!?!" Jimmy: "Yea.... *coughing* I think I'm fine. Fire magic is too hard! I want to learn something more fun!" Mandi: *sighs* "How about you start to learn magic from Niklas now?" Jimmy: "Yes!" Mandi: "Niklas, Jimmy wants you to teach him magic now. *whispers in Niklas' ear* Good Luck.... you're gonna need it." ....back in the yard again but with Niklas and Jimmy.... Niklas: "heard you had a hard time with fire magic" Jimmy: "yea, but I bet your magic is easy right?" Niklas: "It's easier to learn than Fire that's for sure, plus Mandi isn't a good teacher, but don't tell her I said that." Jimmy: "ok" Niklas: "I'm going to teach you how to use celestial spirit magic." Jimmy: "What's that?" Niklas: "celestial spirit magic is the process of summoning different spirit from the celestial spirit world. You do this by using celestial spirit gate keys *takes out the key of the paired fish, pisces*" Jimmy: "sounds complicated" Niklas: "It's not, believe me" Niklas: "first what you do is take out the key of the spirit you want to summon, then you chant ''"open gate of the such and such, whatever!"'' while you let magic energy flow throughout your body. When letting magic flow, just release all the energy in that tank inside your body, and the....let it flow. Niklas: "so for example since this key is the key of the paired fish, pisces, I would say, while holding the key, ''"open gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!''" Jimmy: "ok I think I got it, and I think I'll go a bit slower this time" Niklas: "Alright then, now try to open this gate, the gate of the chisel, caelum.* hands key over to Jimmy*" Jimmy: "ok I'll try" Jimmy: ''"open gate of the Chisel,Caelum!"'' ....Caelum appears.... Niklas: "Jimmy you did it! Your a celestial spirit wizard!" Jimmy: "I can't believe I just used magic!" Nicolas: "now Jimmy, you can find these keys in all types of magic stores. If you find one and get one, make sure to set up a contract with them. First summon them, then ask them what days there available. Whatever days they say are the only days you can summon them." Jimmy: "got it!" ....when Mandi and Niklas are leaving.... Jimmy: "Thanks again for teaching me magic Niklas!" Niklas: "no problem! I know you will be a great wizard one-day!" Mandi: "hey what about a thanks from me?" Jimmy: "Thanks Mandi for trying to help me. Your really nice!" Mandi: "aw thanks Jimmy!" Niklas: "Alright, we got to catch the train" Niklas: "bye Jimmy!" Mandi: "bye Jimmy! Good luck!!" Jimmy: "bye Niklas, bye Mandi!! Thanks for everything!!" ....at the train.... Niklas: "That was fun" Mandi: "maybe for you! I did nothing!" Niklas: "you were there, that's all that matters" *smiles* Mandi: "Thanks" Niklas: "now let's go home" Mandi: "yea, let's go home" '''''End'''''